Angels
by Jennifyr
Summary: This is a romance between Quil and Claire when she is older. Keep in mind that this was written before I read Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Do you believe in angels?

I watched, as she became more and more frustrated. She scrunched her eyes up, muttering and cussing under her breath. I walked over to her and swiftly closed the tiny clasp on her necklace. She smiled at me in the mirror, it knocked the breath out of me.

I left my hands on her slight shoulders, breathing in the scent of her hair as she took the rubber band out and let it fall around her, loose curls of ebony hair that sat perfectly past her chest.

I sighed as she reached for the small bag containing cosmetics she didn't need. Lying back on her bed, I stared up at the ceiling. It was covered in posters of her favourite bands, actors and actresses. I knew each face and each name, off by heart.

She tried on vast amounts of mascara, applying it scarcely over her long eyelashes that fluttered over her strange, but beautiful, Grey eyes. They were filled with so much meaning and life.

She swept her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror, then let it fall again and I gaped as it cascaded its way back down the curves of her well developed chest. She repeated this several times as if to torture me, finally, deciding to leave it down.

The most beautiful sound escaped her perfect, full lips. She was humming, a familiar tune, I closed my eyes and listened as she set about looking for something.

She turned toward the bed I lay on, my feet hanging off the edge, she shook her head and made her way over, still humming aimlessly. I shivered at the temperature of her hand as it brushed over my naked back, almost as if she new exactly what she was doing, she giggled, breaking from tune. It was even more lovely then her humming.

Her hand came back out and she shook her hairbrush, as if to scold me. My grin spread across my face as her eyes danced with amusement. She strode gracefully back to the dressing table and placed the brush back next to her very few hair products.

She screamed beautiful, every centimetre of her five foot six inches, mesmerizing. My patience was wearing thin. I wanted to call her mine. I wanted to give her everything she could possible dream of. I wanted her to know, without her, I'd be nothing.

But, most of all. I wanted to tell her how much I love her and hear her say it back in her sweet voice that she did now. With one slight difference. I wanted her to mean it like I did.

"Quil?" The angels voice flooded my thoughts. Her icy hand rested lightly on my chest and her stunning features burned into me. My desire to kiss her growing stronger by the minute.

The love of my life,  
My best friend,  
The reason I exist,  
My angel.

Claire,  
Claire Young. Held my world in her two tiny hands,  
and she didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Rising Sun. Claire Young.**

I dragged myself through English. Forcing my eyes to stay open as my head to stay upright. I scrawled down the meaningless words as Mr. Crayson wrote them up on the board which took up most of the small classroom.

But, It was last hour. I knew Quil would be waiting out the gate for me any minute now, to pick me up. This was one of our many rituals me and Quil shared. My house wasn't far from the school, and Quil's was just a block away from mine.

My mother, sister and I hadn't always lived in the reservation, La Push, but for no obvious reason we moved down just in time for me to join the small school with an even smaller population of two hundred and sixty three. The only draw card was I got to see Quil more, that was good enough for me.

The bell screamed through the classroom.  
"Don't forget, pages eight too ten tonight for homework."  
I rushed out the door, thankful to be out in the fresh, cool breeze. I started toward the gate, where Quil stood. He watched me carefully, his face hard. He leaned against the brick wall. Hands folded across his muscular chest.

I skipped past him, smiling and he walked along beside me.  
"What's got you so happy then?" Quil asked watching me skip and twirl along the footpath. The sun burned down and I squinted to look at him, it was an unusually sunny day in La Push.  
"Two more days." I cried, my voice shrill with excitement, flashing him a hopefully charming smile.

"Ahhh," He breathed, chuckling softly. "Big seventeenth birthday." I clapped my hands together. Quil grinned at my state. It wasn't just my birthday that made me so happy, of course seeing Quil was always a highlight to my day, but I certainly wasn't going to admit this too him.

But I definitely wasn't lying when I said I was excited.

"Whoa." Quil reached out, catching me before I slipped up as we treaded through the wet grass. "Calm down, Claire, I don't want to take you home any less than perfect." I smiled up at him sheepishly. Quil was huge. All his friends were. Even Leah was only an inch or two shorter than the boys.

Quil's hand on my back scorched my skin, even through me loose fitted shirt. Quil was always boiling in temperatures. If I ever asked about it, I was hushed immediately.

I looked into his deep brown eyes. They had dark purple smudges under them. His forehead creased in worry. This made me nervous, Quil wasn't usually this tensed up all the time, but since last week the creases began to form, and over the days that passed, they depend. I hardly ever saw him with anyone.

It was hard, to know I couldn't help, to not be able to hear the soft tune of his laughter. He avoided me, but he never skipped our rituals.

Quil stopped when we got to my house. He didn't make eye contact again. The distance was... bearable, but when he walked away, and just gave me a short wave, that... terrified me. I was sure I had done nothing wrong. My stomach tightened in knots and it rolled, making me nauseous. I looked at the front door, debating whether I should just walk away.

"Claire?" Emily stood in the door. Her white shirt sleeves rolled up, exposing her delicate, dark skin and her long straight black hair was pulled in a barrette. I looked away from her, I knew I was choking up, my eyes welling with uncontrollable tears.  
"Hon?" Emily was next to me in a few short strides. Confusion swept through me. This was not like Quil at all.  
"What have I done?" I whispered through clenched teeth, my fists balled up at my sides in frustration.  
"Claire? What are you talking about?" Emily probed gently, taking my shoulders firmly. She led me into the house, and sat me down in the kitchen on one of the old wooden chairs. The smell of coffee and blueberry muffins wafted through the room.

Emily sat next to me, pulling her chair round so she faced me. She had always helped with my wild teenage emotions, she new the right things to say.  
"Wheres Chloe?" I asked, sniffing, finally noticing my older sisters absence. Curiosity was part of it too, Chloe rarely went out with friends. Also I wanted a quick way to change the subject.  
"Job hunting." Emily explained, rolling her eyes and getting up to take a muffin tray out of the oven. Realising, that my state was not up for discussion.

I unzipped my hefty school bag, pulling out my history assignment and spreading it out across the table. Hoping that it would take my mind off Quil. This worked. For about an hour or so, but my mind began to wander until I could no longer concentrate.

Eventually, I gave in and feeling ashamed, I picked up the portable phone and trudged up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I dialled the number I knew off by heart and pressed the phone to my ear. It ringed four times before anyone picked up.  
"Hullo?" Quil sounded so dull and lifeless on the other end of the phone.  
"What was with you today?" I demanded. Suddenly angry. Quil sighed heavily.  
"Claire, I'm a little busy." He said, hard and cold. At that, I felt like I was going to burst with anger.  
"Yeah, busy avoiding me!" I almost yelled down the mouth piece. Another sigh filled my ear.  
"Claire.."  
"Whatever." I cut him off. "Talk to me when you're not so busy then."  
I didn't wait for a reply, I just hung up. My eyes welled with tears.

Our first real fight.

* * *

Quil Ateara

Avoiding Claire had to be one of the hardest tasks I'd ever been given. She snapped at me even if it was her that called me and she avoided me as much as I avoided her. But that made it no easier. I had always been able to talk to Claire about anything. It hurt me, that she was hurting, and it was all because of me.

Her birthday was less than a day away now, and I was probably going to make it the worst she'll ever have. I knew exactly what Claire wanted for her birthday. But I had no idea stereos were so expensive. She had broken hers last night apparently, throwing a fit. Because she was not speaking to me, her mother, Shale, had called to hint at it.

I looked at the price tag, cringing away the three digit number. Sighing, I heaved the stereo off the shelf and grumbled to myself as I stood in the Que.

On my way home, (walking, because my car was being repaired by none other than the gangs very own handyman, Jacob Black.) I saw a slight figure sitting on Claire's fence. Their legs dangled over the edge. I hoped that it was Chloe, seeing as both sisters were very alike in looks, but, as I came closer I saw that my luck was not with me today and it was Claire, moping.

I cussed, how in the world was I going to hide her gift. She saw me then, her big, round eyes sparkled, even on such a Grey cloudy day.

Claire swung herself down from the high brick wall surrounding her small cottage like house. She eyed the parcel I carried in my arms suspiciously. Without greeting she demanded "Whats that?"

Claire's eyebrows rose a little as I grinned in response. It was, very, hard to ignore such an innocent girl. A girl I loved more than anything in this world. As she gathered that the parcel contained her present a huge smile lit up her face, her dimples appearing.  
"Ooh!" Claire giggled, forgetting our fight obviously. Then she stood back, putting her hands in the air "I know, I know, its a surprise."

I laughed, Claire looked up, her eyes widened in shock.

Like I'd done something wrong. "....um, what?" I asked, nervously, letting one hand slide from the box so I could run it through my growing tangle of hair.  
She shook her head in disbelief, "Nothing, nothing." Claire's eyes were still wide apart.  
"Nawh, tell me, C'mon"  
She grinned at my begging. "First time I've heard you laugh in ages, is all.." She whispered. Reaching out to touch my arm with her soft fingers. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through me and I pulled away quickly.

Claire cocked her head to one side, then, as if everything had suddenly changed, her face went from curious to furious. Her breath came out heavy.  
"What. Have. I. Done!?" She spat, empathizing on each word individually, demanding an answer. I couldn't lie to Claire, and I hated to see her like this. Those sparkling eyes glazed over and cold, her forehead creased into what looked like permanent lines and her full mouth turned down at the corners.  
"Nothing, Claire, this ones all me." I said, starting to walk away, adjusting the box in my hands. I didn't turn around, even when I heard the shrill cry escape those perfect lips, I kept walking.

I got home, storming up to my room. I chucked the stereo into the closet, making a loud bang. Hoping I hadn't broken it I bolted to the window, I could feel the shake convulsing through me. I pulled off my shoes and tore off my jeans. I leaped from the house and burst out of my skin, letting the black fur stream over me in replacement. I cringed at the slight twinge of pain as my bones adjusted to my new form.

A voice popped into my head.  
"_I'm on my way man._" Jacob thought. I saw him reeling back and making his way to the drop. I sprinted, loving the feeling I got when the wind hit my skin. Bracing my mind to let everything go.

But, every time I tried to push her away, Claire's face appeared in my head. Beautiful and Compelling. Her fragile features searing with cold anger. Jacob interrupted me. "_C'mon man, What's the point of calling it freedom if you've got her tied down with you anyway!"_  
"_Shut up_" was all I could utter and at that point the large, russet wolf blocked my path, leaping from the bushes. Jake gave a loud, bellowing howl.  
"_Always got to be the bigger man, huh?"_ Jacob snarled in my head.  
"_Always_." I challenged back at him, throwing myself through the thick bush. Jacob scampered along beside me, trying as hard as he could to keep his mind blank. Glimpses of Billy caught me, and a few shudders of Bella Swan. But he wasn't thinking, just picturing them.

I started to slow as we reached the opening. Perching myself so I could look over the shear drop below.

Once, Claire new the truth, I'd bring her here all the time. Jacob settled beside me. Rolling onto his back, legs stretched into the air and his tongue lolling out to the side, like a puppy, a very large puppy.

The drop was amazing to look at. The cool water flowed down the cliff edge, and the wild flowers and bushes grew all around us. On a nice day, the sun would glint off the clear water, making it sparkle and shimmer. The trees surrounded us, and provided shade and shelter.

Jacob broke my though, nudging me with his muzzle.  
"_Emily's baking, and I'm hungry. Lets go now_." He thought.  
"_I'll need to stop by at home and pick up some clothing_." I noticed Jakes sweats strapped onto his back leg and with that we headed back into the dark, familiar trees.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter three. New Beginning. Claire Young.

I woke with the feel of the warm sun on my skin. My curtains had been drawn back, revealing the light blue sky that strayed over La Push. My luck was with me today. Thus being, that today was my seventeenth birthday. Finally.  
I knew the plan was just a small family party, which didn't bother me in the slightest.  
I fumed with chagrin as I remembered Quil. And his annoying mood swing. It frustrated me, that he seemed to have no problems with blocking me out. While I was miserable.

I dragged myself down the stairs, still in my grubby sweats and singlet.  
"Happy Birthday!" Sam and Emily chorused as I stood in the kitchen door frame.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. Letting a small smile force its way across my lips.  
"Feeling any different yet?" Sam asked, chuckling as I sat down at the seat next to me, Breathing in the delicious scent of Emily's pancakes.  
"Ha, do I look any different?" I shot back. Sam roared with laughter and Emily set the plate of food in front of me, smacking Sam on the head as she walked by.  
I eyed the presents sitting on the table. Quil had already dropped his off. This really didn't help my already crap mood.  
"Happy Birthday, sweetie" Mum said, walking through the kitchen and dropping a light kiss on the top of my head.  
My mother, was a tall long legged woman. Her hair was grown out long and curled down her back and she looked alot like Aunt Emily, but her eyes were the same pale colour of mine. Making them stand out against her dark skin.

"Thanks." I said again, this time my smile wasn't forced. It was hard not to be happy with everyone's cheerful mood.  
I opened the presents. From mum, there was a pretty yellow summer dress, that I would probably never end up wearing. Chloe had added her name to mum's card, claiming that she had some input to choosing the dress. Sam and Emily had gotten me a video camera, to document the up and coming holidays.

I tore the paper off Quil's present for me, revealing a huge boom box that I had been expecting. I grinned and picked up the note stuck to the wrapping paper.

_Claire Bear,_

We need to talk. Come to my house tonight as soon as you can. I'll be waiting..

Quil.

My stomach tightened in unusual knots. This really wasn't like Quil, so serious. It worried me a great deal.

The day went by as slow as I expected it to, every minute more agonizing. As soon as six came I left the house. The wind whipped around me, making my cheeks sting. I pulled my parka closer to my body. The sun was still setting, slowly but the wind was cold.  
I quickened my pace down the road, and when Quil's house came into view I broke into a run, desperate to feel Quil's warmth. The warmth I missed so much.

I sprinted up the driveway and before I could even knock, the door swung open and Quil stepped out, bare chested, and shut the door behind him. I felt my eyes widen. This was worse than I expected. A shiver ran through my body, not an effect from the cold.  
The Quil grabbed me into a tight embrace, catching me off guard completely. He held me close against his warm, dark skin. My feet were half a foot off the ground and Quil's hair tickled my cheeks. I breathed in his heavy scent.  
"Come with me." He whispered in my ear, setting me down on the gravel floor and he took my hand in his.

We walked in silence, Quil kept at my pace, helping me over the rough, uneven forest floor. We were sheltered from the wind in the trees, It started to get darker.  
Quil pulled me through an opening, and I found myself looking over the edge of a shear drop. I could hear the water fall trickling and the leaves rustling above us. I looked up, the stars twinkled against the dark, black sky.

Quil took me to the edge of the cliff and he sat down, pulling me with him, letting his legs dangle over the cliff face and I did the same, following his lead.

He kept a firm grip on my hand.

* * *

Quil Ateara

I let my fingers fall through my wind swept hair. I was nervous, my hands shook violently. Claire clung to me, gripping my hand so tight her knuckles turned white, like I was going to leave her. Was that the impression I was giving off to Claire. Guilt washed through me.

That was definitely not the case.

I turned my body so I faced her. She looked up at me, innocence in her eyes.  
"Claire.." I started, I could see tears in those gorgeous eyes now. "I need to tell you something.." She stared at me for a second, then looked away.  
"So I gathered." Claire snapped back, sharply. This made me grin, and she scowled at that.  
"So.." She prompted.  
I sighed. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you, Claire." I could feel myself shaking.  
She was silent for awhile, then she said "Try me.."  
My breathing picked up and I could feel my heart start to shudder.  
"Honey, do you remember the old Quileute legends?" I asked, in hope, that she did.  
"...Yes" Claire whispered, turning toward me.  
"Do you remember the one, about how we consider wolves our equals, and the legend behind that?"  
"Yes.." Claire started to look worried, biting back on her lip softly.  
"What would you say." I knew I was taking a risk. "..If I told you, it was true." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

It was silent, for a minute or two, but, that felt like forever. Then Claire coughed lightly. It made me smile, even with the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Quil?" She asked, her voice so sweet and soft.  
"Yes, Claire?"  
"Are you trying to tell me" She coughed again. "That you morph into a wolf?"  
"Yes.."  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Claire cried. I felt my mouth drop in surprise. She wrapped her arms around me and cried, great heaving sobs.  
"Wha- What?" I managed to splutter through the shock.  
"I... I th-thought you ha-hated me!" She groaned, her face buried into my chest. I pulled her chin up, so she looked into my eyes.  
"No, Claire, Never." I promised. Then, without thinking about it, I pressed my lips to hers, and to my utter surprise, Claire kissed me back. Her lips so soft and smoothed, moulded to mine, it made me weak all over. My whole body felt like it was on fire and my usual temperature of one oh nine shot up to two hundred. She broke away, cocking her head to one side, tears drying on her cheeks.  
"Do you believe me?" I whispered.  
"I don't know." Claire whispered back, a quality I truly loved, was her honesty.  
"If you promised not to get scared," I looked away. "I can show you.."  
Claire's eyes grew wide. I knew I was taking another risk. One Sam had told me not to take unless I really had to.  
She thought for a moment, debating. I could tell because Claire looked almost pained by the amount of concentration.  
"...Okay." She agreed. With that I leaped from where I sat and ran into the trees. I stripped off my sweats and I let the rippling feeling take over me. The black fur washed over every inch of my gigantic wolf form.  
Then, I walked back into the opening, cautiously. Careful not to frighten the girl who shivered quietly, watching me in the distance. I crawled low, so that my head was in level with Claire.

She uttered a shocked gasp, letting one hand fly to her gaping mouth and she cowered back, gripping the grass she sat on. I whimpered and sat around twenty meters away from Claire, bowing my head.  
Claire became more curious and she got up, crouching and staring at me.

I took another step toward her. Curiosity now filled her eyes and Claire dropped to her knees silently.  
"Its true.." She breathed and too my shock a wide grin flew to her face, it seemed this girl would never cease to amaze me. Taking this as an approval I waltzed toward her, prancing around and showing off.  
I let Claire run her fingers through my fur and I rumbled with content. She giggled and wrapped her slight, bronzed arms around my wide spread neck.

I broke away after awhile and ran back into the woods. Reappearing with my sweats back on, I knew Claire would have alot of questions.  
"Before, you say anything." I said, putting a finger to her lips when she opened her mouth. "I need to explain something."  
She still had a huge grin on her face. "Go on?" Claire prompted, leaning her frail body into mine as I sat next to her again.

I let a sigh blow from my slightly parted lips. "One... extra... thing, that comes with being a wolf.. Is imprinting."  
I looked at her, Claire's eyebrows were pulled together, but she stayed silent.  
"Imprinting, is, well, you could call it an act of fate." This was harder than I thought it would be. "You see the one, and she is the only thing in our world that truly matters. As soon as I laid eyes on you, Claire, you became my very reason for existence." I glanced at her quickly, to see the reaction.  
She had that look on her face that Claire got when she concentrated.  
"So.." She said, slowly. "You're saying we have some sort of magical connection?" Her voice broke into a whisper. Claire's cheek was pressed against my shoulder and she stared out into the forest.  
"I love you, Claire." I felt her stir beside me "Its so much more than a connection."  
"What do you mean?"  
I drew in a another long breath, "Claire, I've known that you were the one, since you were three."  
She gaped up at me.  
"No! No, sweetie, not like that. Thats what I mean. I love you in so many ways, I can't explain it. But as you grew older, that love changed into something much, much stronger."  
Claire placed a hand on my chest, then brushed her other along my cheek and for a second, my heart stopped. Then she whispered to me something I will never forget.

"I love you, Quil.. More than anything, I love you."

I think, I died.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter four. **Fresh.** Claire Young.

Ever since my birthday, Quil and I had been inseparable. Now that I was in on the secret I felt more included. To think, that they really were out there, it fascinated me.  
I always knew, deep down, that there was more to Quil and I, but I never thought it would follow through, or for that matter, that Quil truly felt the same way.  
What worried me, was this whole no aging business. Quil had not aged at all for almost fourteen years. He would, eventually of course, when he chose to stop morphing. Like Sam had when Emily grew older. And Jared had for Kim. Quil had explained this to me, and how he had only been waiting for me.  
Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth and Paul were the only ones who still morphed. Leah had never imprinted and neither had Seth. Paul was in a process of waiting for his girl, as she was only five at this point in time. And Jacob, refused to stop.

It was the first day of the Summer holidays, there was a slight breeze drifting through my wide open window, that hit me every so often as I sat cross legged on my bed reading _Dragons Sphere_. The sun was out and glowing, proud, over La Push. I had the house to myself for the day, so I sat in deathly silence.

After an hour or so of reading I set the book down, sighing loudly.  
"Finally!" The gruff voice said, exasperated. Startled by the unexpected company, my head shot up, only to see Quil, sitting on my window sill. A wide grin spread across his bronzed face.  
"How long have you been here?!" I cried, shocked that I hadn't heard him.  
"Awhile." Quil said, taking two long strides over to where I sat. He took my chin in his thumb and finger, pulling my face up, and he planted a kiss onto my lips. Warmth radiated from him, as Quil sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.  
"So.." I said, biting back my tingling lower lip "Whats on the agenda today?"  
Quil was silent for all of two seconds "Well, I was wondering, my sweet, swee..."  
"What do you want?" I interrupted, knowing this was going somewhere. He chuckled.  
"You know me too well." Quil murmured, dropping a light kiss on my head.  
"That I do, now, spill. Out with it, Quil."  
"Well, Leah.. Is a little... difficult? at the moment, and well.." He shot me a pleading glance.  
"..and you'd like me to talk to her?" I suggested.  
"Oh, Claire! You're great!" Quil almost yelled into my ear, he kissed me hard "Take her out shopping or something!"  
I sighed again. Leah Clearwater was great and everything. But she really wasn't good to hangout with when she was moping. She drove the rest of the 'morphers' nuts with her constant, depressing thoughts on the runs the gang had.  
"I'll make it up to you, Claire, Promise!" Quil said noticing my glare in his direction.  
"I'm sure." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Along with all the other times you have to make it up to me."  
Quil thought for a minute. "How about.." He started, pulling me to my feet, winding his big arms around my waist "I take you out tomorrow night, to a movie and dinner?"

It had been awhile since me and Quil had gone out, since before we became an item, to be exact. I agreed to this proposition and Quil left soon after. The boys were going out for a run in peace while I took care of Leah.

I skipped down the staircase and grabbed the phone off the hook. I found my phone book and punched in the number for the Clearwater's. Leah answered on the sixth ring as I was about to hand up.  
"Hello, Leah speaking.." She said, putting on her happy voice.  
"Leah, its Claire, you can drop the act."  
"Oh, hey Claire." Leah said, this time with a little less enthusiasm.  
"Gee, thanks." I said chuckling. She snorted over the phone.  
"Whats up?" Leah asked, I could hear a smile in her voice, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
"I was wondering, if you wanted to do something today." I gushed, sounding as excited as possible to try amp Leah up.  
"Like what?"  
"Oh, um, I don't knooow.." I twirled a lock of hair around my finger. "How about some shopping? and lunch?"  
"Kay! That sounds nice, I need some new clothes anyway. I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour?"  
I looked t the clock on the oven. It read eleven am.  
"Thats great, See you then!"  
I hung up.

* * *

Quil Ateara

We tore through the scrub and bush. I could hear the twigs, on the damp forest floor, break and snap as each of my four paws hit the earth beneath them.  
The clouds above us poured with rain, soaking my fur so that it stuck to me. Our heads were silent, enjoying the peace at last.

Jake was in lead, I was getting a full view of his huge wolf butt in my face and his hind legs kicking up at me were forcing me to fall back into step with Seth, who's tongue had lolled out and he was taking deep staggering breaths.  
"_Jeez, why didn't someone think of this earlier, its great!_" Seth thought as his paws pounded the ground. I heard a rumble erupt from Jake's chest as he agreed.  
"_Yeah, It'd be better if you shut up though._" Paul snarled from beside Jacob. Seth took a snap at his tail, playfully, but even Seth, the youngest of the pack, should know that this was a bad idea. Paul reeled back, and Seth, me and Jake all skidded to a halt.  
"_Take it easy, Paul, he didn't mean nuthin' by it.._" I warned.  
"_Boy needs to learn his place._" Paul snapped, bearing his teeth and growling.  
"_Don't be a baby, Paul._" Jake moaned, "_Lets just make the most of this._" and he started off again. Paul howled, long and loud, then took one last ripping snap at Seth before he took off running.  
I followed, as did Seth and I could just hear him think...  
"_Whats up his arse?_"  
"_Shut it, idiot._" I retorted, not wanting to start another row, but Paul carried on.

The wind rushed through me as we dodged through the trees. I was moving so fast I couldn't even see the green moss covering most of the floor under my feet.  
Seth howled, the boy had been waiting for a run, for god knows how long, without his sister nagging in his head.  
"_Cool it, big shot._" Paul growled.  
"_I'm just... so.... Happy!_" Seth almost squealed in my mind.  
I barked with laughter, and Seth did a wee skip in between steps, stopping though, when he started to fall behind.

Thats when I caught it. That burning, sickly sweet smell, tearing at the lining in my nostrils.  
"_Oh, crap!_" Jake groaned. It was silent till I caught up to him. He sat, perched, looking over the edge of a cliff face. Jake was stiff and ridged. I sauntered over to his side, leaning over the edge to get a good look. Three of the filthy leeches were circling a small black bear. Their scent was strong, like acid.

Seth hurtled to a stop, skidding, and almost going straight over the edge. But instead he caused small rocks and bits of rubble to fly over the cliff. One of the bloodsuckers looked up, annoyed, by the disturbance.  
"_Way to go.. Seth._" I moaned.  
"_Sorry._"  
It as silent, nothing was happening, they just stared. The bear had run for it. All the Leeches attention was on us.

Then, Jake let loose.  
"_Bella, Bella, please god, don't let it be Bella!_" An image of Bella Swan swam into my mind, my stomach rolled, as I realized what this would do to Jake. What this would do to everyone.  
There were two males and one female. The female had long, loose curls of auburn hair, she was frail and skinny. One of the males was fair haired, the other, bulkier, one was dark.

All of them, though, had the same pale skin, the same golden eyes. The same disgusting stench.  
One of the males snarled viciously, but stopped abruptly, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Jacob drew in a sharp breath.

* * *

Claire Young

Leah beeped the horn of her ochre Cortina impatiently. I stepped outside, into the now drizzling rain, and sprinted to the front passenger seat. I wrenched open the car door and it groaned in protest. Leah turned down the girly, bouncy music that screeched out of the speakers, as I slammed the door, shaking out my hair.  
"Where to?" Leah asked, flicking on her indicator.  
"I was thinking, Port Angeles?" I suggested "But wherever suits is fine.."  
"Port Angeles sounds perfect!" Leah said, with a little much enthusiasm than necessary. We sat in silence for awhile, I didn't know why Quil had suggested that I talk to Leah. Seeing as we had one; nothing in common and two; I was probably the worst person alive to go to when it came to girl problems. I had never really many, boys had never been a big deal and I rarely got selfconcious about my appearance.  
But, something told me that this could be a little more serious. As I sat thinking of a way to press her into talking, Leah opened her mouth.

Quil put you up to this didn't he, Claire?" She asked, her full lips pressed into a hard line.  
"Well, I would have anyway." I rambled, the words coming out too fast for there own good. "I've needed to go shopping for ages!"  
I glanced at Leah quickly, thinking I'd covered myself pretty well, but then, Leah did something I'd never seen her do.  
She started crying.  
"Oh, Jeez," I was bad with criers, it made me uncomfortable, but I hated to see Leah like this, "pull over, Leah, com'on honey."  
She obeyed, sliding into an empty park just outside of Port Angeles.  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over, wrapping my arms around Leah's slight shoulders. We sat in that awkward position for awhile. Until Leah's heaving sobs turned to silent tears. I sat back, still facing her, and she pulled out a tissue form a box that sat lodged in with the gearstick, then blew her nose loudly and wiped her eyes.  
"Want to talk, Leah? I asked gently, putting my hand on her leg and giving it a tight squeeze.  
Her forehead creased slightly, and Leah's eyebrows drew together.  
"Yes.." She admitted, "but, I'm famished, lets go get food. Then I'd really like to talk."  
I wrenched my seatbelt back on and clicked it into place. Leah pulled out into the bust traffic leading into Port Angeles, turning up the sickly sweet music I despised, and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat. She drove into the first food place she saw, cheap and greasy, Mc Donalds. The golden arches were like a haven to the almost drooling Leah, so it was quick, she sped into the empty drive through.  
"Whadya want?" She demanded.  
"Whatever you're having."  
Leah gave me a cheeky grin, flashing her white, straight teeth at me. "Kay." I was so shocked by her sudden mood swing that I didn't even listen to the order she spoke into the little speaker box.

When we went to pick up the food, there were four bags of takeaways and two extra large chocolate milkshakes. Leah laughed at me as I looked into the two bags she chucked at me and gasped. There had to be enough food in here to feed a family for a week.  
"That'll be twenty seven dollars, Miss." The gawky boy at the counter window said, flashing Leah what was meant to be, I suppose, a charming smile.

We took the food into a near by park and both sat on the table top of a picnic bench. Leah grabbed a handful of French fries and stuffed them into her mouth, she then continued to un-wrap a Big Mac and chomp her way through half of the burger, while, I nibbled on the bun of an extra cheese burger.  
"Ready to talk yet?" I asked, my patience wearing slightly thin.  
Leah stared into the distance for awhile, before she answered.  
"Claire.. I've imprinted.." She sighed, taking another bite of the Big Mac.  
"Really?!" I cried, beaming at Leah, "Thats great! Isn't it?"  
She sighed again. "Yes, and no.."  
My face must have given away how confused I was, as she began to explain.  
"I think, It might be harder for me, because I am the only girl in the pack, and what man would want a werewolf as a girlfriend, let alone a soul mate!"  
"But imprinting isn't like that, he will love you no matter what! You're made for each other, you are soul mates!"

Leah thought for awhile, playing with a loose thread on her white wash jeans.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Claire.." Leah sighed again, shaking her head miserably, "I still have feelings for Sam, I always will! I didn't want to Imprint!" She began to sob again, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders again and rested my chin on top of her head.  
"Once, you truly feel for the imprinted, you will realise no one else matters, just you... them... and the moment.." I said, surprised by how true the words I talked were, "You didn't answer my question, though."  
Leah went quiet, staring at me with wide eyes. I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

"You... you remember Jared and Kim? right?" She said in a hoarse voice, wiping her running nose on the sleeve of her shirt.  
"Yes, of course." It had been awhile since I last saw the now happily married couple, they now had twin boys that would be the age of three almost. After Kim reached the age of twenty, Jared stopped the change and the two of them left the reservation and settled down in a small town around two hours away from Forks.

"Well, I went for a visit the other day, to see how they were going.. and it just so happened that Kim's brother was down.." I snapped, the light bulb flashing above my head.  
"Oh, jeez! Kim's brother?!" I exclaimed, covering my gaping mouth with my hands.  
Leah looked away. "Not exactly.." I gave her a puzzled look and she explained, "Joel, has two sons. One is fifthteen... the other... Flin... is ten."  
I felt my mouth drop open to a wider state, which sent Leah into a fresh flood of tears.  
"Ten.." I breathed, then began to try and calm Leah down. I suppose, it wasn't such a big deal. She was being very over dramatic, seeing as she wasn't the only one to imprint on a child; Paul, Quil and Embry had as well. Paul was still waiting for Samantha to be of age. Quil had imprinted on me when I was only three, and Embry and Jaime were still on their honeymoon.  
So, I didn't quite understand why it would be so much more devastating for Leah to imprint on someone of a younger age, though, it was probably best not to question her reasons. Leah tended to fly into absolutely foul tempers.

As I comforted her, I pondered on ways to murder Quil, for making me go through with this, depressing task.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter five. Complications. Quil Ateara.

Another snarl ripped from Paul's chest as he sat back, watching as Jake and I communicated with the leech I knew as Edward Cullen. This was fairly simple, as he had the extra talent of mind reading. From what we'd been told, vampires could sometimes aquire gifts when they were changed.  
There were now four bloodsuckers, because the biggest of the first two males had gone to get Edward, in hopes of settling any misunderstandings. I felt uncomfortable fraternizing with the enemy.

Once Edward had appeared through the opening in the forest, he stood in front of us, and began to talk.  
"Jacob, and Quil?" He said, his voice smoother and calm. Filthy, confident, suckers.  
"_Edward._" Jacob replied through his thoughts, growling from deep in his eyes, hate burned in his eyes, "_Its been awhile._"  
Edward smiled, showing off gleaming, white teeth to us both. "That it has."  
I could feel Jake squirming beside me, trying to hold back the one question he had. The one question that held the most importance to him, but it was too much for him to restrain.  
"_How is Bella?_"  
Edwards lips pressed themselves into a tight, white line, and his eyebrows rose slowly, "She is very well." He replied curtly.  
I looked at Jake, I could feel his pain. "_Stop.._" I thought, the questions would not help him, or anyone else. Last time Jake saw Bella, he ran for weeks on end, no one else was allowed to go out and morph, it was agony for everyone.  
"Stop what?" Edward asked, in a curiously innocent way. I growled slightly and he got the message.  
"Oh, right, a subject change would be in order then, Jacob?"  
"_How about, what are you doing here?_" Jacob snarled. Edward, slightly taken aback by the sudden anger flooding through Jake's words, repeated the question to the others.  
The blonde boy walked to his side, folding his arms across his chest, and wrinkling his nose slightly. I immediately felt intimidated, and I had no idea why.  
"Tracking.. Not that an explanation is really necessary, we have as much of right to be here as you." He said, and through Jake's thoughts I realised this was Jasper, a member of the Cullen family who I only briefly remembered.  
"_Tracking what, exactly?_" Paul threw at them, and Edward once again, repeated this question to Jasper, who gave a brisk nod, acknowledging Paul.  
"Right, yes well, you see. Alice saw, a few days ago, that a few of our own kind...." Paul snarled at Jasper, but he continued on, as if it didn't bother him, that the four wolves in front of him, would happily rip him to shreds. "were coming through here, but there are... complications with these vampires."

Jacob decided that at this point he felt comfortable enough to talk for himself and he sauntered off into the woods.  
Jasper seemed to be rather offended by the action Jacob took.  
"He'll be back." Edward explained calmly, chuckling quietly at his brothers reaction.  
A few seconds later Jake arrived, jogging back to my side, with a pair of sweats on.

"What complications?" He demanded without hesitation.  
Jasper nodded again and continued. "They are not, what we call ourselves, vegetarians. They drink the blood of humans."  
Jake snorted, "Like the majority of you do."  
Jasper ignored this remark and went on.  
"We feared that maybe, Forks, or the reservation could be at risk, they are.." But, Jasper was cut off, once again, by two females bursting into the opening. The shorter of the two ran to Jaspers side.  
"I couldn't see you, so we came back, thinking you may have run into the pack," She said quickly, in a hushed tone, "I s'pose we were right then?"  
Her big, golden eyes danced between me and Jake, then over to the other female who had been with her.  
I glanced at Jake, and saw that, he too, was staring in her direction.  
"_Crap._"  
There, shying away in the shadows of the huge trees, stood Isabella Swan. Her eyes a piercing gold, and her hair wild and wind swept. A mesmerizing statuette.  
"I'm sorry." Alice, the small, delicate looking female whispered. Her sympathizing glance directed at Jacobs pained expression.  
Jake was shaking, his big hands clenched into fists. His sorrow filled eyes closed tightly. Paul took a few steps forward hesitantly.  
"Quil, dude, this is not good.."  
"Give him time to catch his cool." I replied calmly. Jake turned his back on Edward, Bella and the rest of the leeches. The rain was thundering down on us now, my fur was plastered to the skin and flesh beneath it.

"Why?" Jake whispered to himself quietly. His rapid shaking slowed as he ran a hand through his quickly growing russet hair. Without turning back, he spoke.  
"You were saying? about the others?" He demanded, blatantly. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes like an exasperated parent with a disobedient child. The trees around us shuddered in the chilling silence.  
"Ah yes," Jasper began, babbling to get the words out as I was swept over with a sudden comfort that confused me, "well, they are a great threat to us. They show no mercy, fear nothing and above all else, they are always thirsty, always wanting more after they've had their fill." He stared at us for a long moment, dark terror filling his butter colour eyes "Always killing with no thought."  
Jacob snorted, "Sounds pretty normal of you lot to me."  
Edward sighed with frustration at Jakes ignorance toward the obviously serious matter at hand, I worried, that this could be as serious as made out to be, and that my sweet, beautiful Claire was at risk of having the warm blood sucked from her. I shuddered despite the heat I carried.  
"Jacob, have we not shown you that we are different?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, his face and tone of voice patient.

To me, they were different from the rest of their kind, them being here, warning us, made them different. Made them that much more human because they cared, but, life would still be better without them. The world would be a happier, brighter place. Maybe then, we could rest at ease with ourselves. At peace.

"Is this all you have come to tell us, Leech?" Jake snarled in response, whirling around to rip into Edward, only to find himself face to face with Bella.  
"Stop being a child, Jake!" She hissed. Her skin only very slightly flushed but otherwise, cold and lifeless looking. The smudge under her eyes a deep purple. Her upper lip curled back slightly in anger as a angry ripping sound escaped her stomach, "we came here to help you, not be openly abused by you, for everyone's sake, just grow up!" Jake flinched back, recoiling from Bella's words as if they were a slap to his face. Destroying his ego.

After a long while, he spoke.  
"You may think that we are monsters the same as you, but, we only exist like so, because you do, Bella." He whispered, both their faces inches away from each other.

He turned his back again, ripping from the pants he wore in a sudden burst of anger, replacing it quickly enough with the comfort and security of his fur. Where human emotions disappeared.

"And were off." Paul snickered as Jake sprinted past him. Heading back into the forest.

* * *  
Claire Young

"Thanks, Claire, for today. It really helped." Leah sniffled as we pulled up to my house.  
"No problem, Leah, really." I replied for about the millionth time, taking the door handle and ripping the seat belt off my waist.  
"Wait!" Leah cried, grabbing my free wrist quickly, "how do you think the guys will take it?"  
I studied her serious expression for a second, one leg swung out of the rusted old car.  
"Like they would if it was Seth imprinting, Supportive." I exasperated, sighing heavily to make sure she realized my patience was wearing thin. She nodded and gripped the steering wheel nervously. I took sudden pity on Leah as I remembered my mothers words, "Everyone sees the world and feels the world in their own way, some are weaker than others.." I took her hand gingerly in my own.  
"It will be fine, you'll see."  
I stepped out into the stormy rain throwing the hood of my jacket on and running for the front door, stumbling along the way. By the time I took the first step of the porch, the lightening started and the door swung open. A large hand shot out, catching me before I fell again and dragging me into the house.

"Have fun?" Quil asked, propping me upright on the wooden floor.  
"Best outing of my life." I retorted sarcastically, shooting him my best death glare.  
"Do you think it made a difference?"  
"I don't know." I said, honestly, as I wrenched off my boots and Quil helped me out of my heavy rain coat.  
"Well," He started as he wrapped his big, solid arms around my waist protectively, "thank you anyway."  
"No problem," I said grinning up at him, "was it a good run?"  
Quil hesitated before answering. "Hmm, for the most of it."  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously as he led me into the kitchen. Sam, Emily, Jake and Paul had all made themselves comfortable around the large oak dining table, speaking in low, hushed tones. Emily's elegant, russet skinned hand rested on Jakes.

"What's going on?" I demanded now, feeling the authoritative tone come through my voice. It was my house. I had every right to know the dealings that went on within it.  
"We ran into some.. old, friends, whilst out today." Quil explained.  
"Other wolves?" I questioned aloud. Everyone at the table had fallen silent, the conversation stopped at my expense.  
"Not quite." Paul said. Paul, surprisingly enough, had always been calm and patient with me, unlike he was with everyone else. His foul temper was never let loose around me.

I looked at Jacob Black, confused by what could have such a light hearted person in so much anger.  
"I never actually told her that legend." Quil sighed.  
"What are you talking about, Quil Ateara." I demanded, staring up at him.  
He looked at me with a sudden twinge of sorrow.  
"We, Claire, are not the only mythical creatures that this world holds secret to."  
I gaped at him now, the room had fallen silent once again, and the pouring rain could be heard clearly as it smashed against the roof and sides of my small house.  
"In out legends and tales, we call them the cold ones." Sam said gently and Jacob looked to me with cold, angry eyes.  
"Vampires," He spat, "filthy bloodsucking, Leeches. Sucking the life and soul out of her.. out of Bella." His voice broke at the end of his sentence, and he buried his face in his arms which he rested upon the table.  
"Vampires?" I repeated in a whisper, looking to Quil, who had concern in his light, brown eyes. Like the information I had just been given could be too much for me.

This wasn't true. Like when Quil told me he was, what we would call, a werewolf, it didn't scare me in the slightest, in fact, it fascinated me. I wanted to know more. Beautiful creatures such as these actually existed in our world and we had no idea. Creatures I read about and dreamed about, even at a younger age, had nightmares about.  
But, they lived, they always had, and this knowledge had me amazed and craving to learn more.  
At that moment, Chloe entered the room, and the gathering had to be stopped.

My older sister and myself were alike in many ways. We shared the same black sea of curls atop our heads, though hers was cropped shorter than mine, and we had the same skin tone, but we were so different too. Although both our eyes were big and bright, Chloe's were so dark they almost shone like the night sky. She was also painfully shy and even while she was the coming age of nineteen she had not yet gotten a job.

Everyone but Chloe and Quil uttered their goodbyes before trudging out into the rain.  
"I sure know how to clear a room, huh?" Chloe muttered under her breath.  
"Hah, any applications brought home today, Clo?" Quil asked playfully ruffling her hair as Chloe sat down in one of the now empty kitchen seat, pulling her large shoulder bag onto her lap.  
"Only about another two million," She snorted, rolling her eyes, "how was Miss Leah then, Claire?"  
"She was, um, good.. I guess.." Was all I could manage, shooting Quil what was supposed to be a glare. The information I had just received still sinking in slowly.  
Quil seemed to notice and he quickly excused as from Chloe's presence, dragging me by the arm to my room, shutting it behind us gently.

"Tell me what's going through that head of yours?" He sighed, sitting on the checked print bed cover.

I grinned at him and climbed into his lap like a child, curling into the warmth of his body.  
"Nothing you need to know." I giggled, pulling his face down to mine and pressing his lips my own. His arms wound around me, so I was locked in his vice tight grip. Quil's kisses slowly became more and more passionate, his tongue sliding across my lips. I let them part, breathing in sweet scent. I broke away and kissed down his neck gently, teasing him.  
"Claire?" Quil eased me off.  
"Mmmm?" I murmured in response, smiling at him innocently.  
"You, are mean."  
I laughed sweetly and pressed myself back into his chest and he encircled me with his huge arms


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. Astonishing. Quil Ateara

I sat beneath the stars, Claire curled into me, her breathing steady. She had become more and more comfortable with my second form, her fingers gripping the depths of my dark fur and stroking it with the pads of her fingers.  
"You know," Claire whispered sweetly, rolling onto her stomach in one, fluid motion, "you still owe me a date, Mr. Ateara."  
I made a choking sound in the back of my throat and she laughed. Beautiful, she was, beyond belief. So soft and fine, I couldn't keep myself from staring, mesmerized by everything she did, every move she made, every thing she said.  
I was still in denial that she was truly mine, and to think about it made me warmer inside and out. Just to see her smile, or hear her laugh made my world a much brighter place.  
"Hmmmm." She sighed, through slightly parted lips, rolling back onto her back, leaning her head on my stomach and staring up at the clear night sky.

It had been almost two months since we had become, as you could say, official. The way Claire acted or talked to me had barely changed at all, she hadn't changed at all, despite the kisses and cuddles I longed for when she wasn't in my arms.

It was a rare occasion that we got time alone, which made it all that much more special when we did. I love her, in all meaning, she's my everything, I thought as I watched her rip apart a delicate blade of grass, concentrating on its destruction.

I barked a laugh and caught Claire by surprise, interrupting our deathly silence. She jumped and shrieked and her reaction made me laugh even more.  
"Quil!!" Claire cried and I dodged away from her playful slap directed at my head, "that was so not funny!"  
I lay back down next to her, cautiously, and she leaned into my side once again, resting her head into my fur.  
My sensitive nostrils told me Claire had used her vanilla hair shampoo today. She smelt almost edible, but I shuddered away from that thought. Even is I knew I would never touch her in anyway to hurt her, no matter what form, Sam had thought the same.

Though, no one had judged him for that, and the same would go for me, but I couldn't bare the thought of not being the one to protect her from such evil, but to be the one who dealt it, I would not be able to live with myself.

I watched her grow up, saw her innocence, bravery and the way she strived to be unique. Claire was unlike anyone I'd ever known. He beauty was much more than the kind on the surface, it was far more complex than that and shone in so many ways. She was so full of life, and eager to learn more about aspect of life. Claire cared so much about the people around her, she never thought badly about anyone unless she really had a reason to. I admired her so much and I loved to see her smile, it was the light in my darkness.

Why should she, a creature of such beauty, be subjected to love me. I wondered, if she'd any other choice, who she would love. That person would be the luckiest alive to have a heart of someone so pure and kind.  
But, it was me, she loved. Me she kissed and hugged. That made _me_ the happiest and luckiest man alive. I looked over at Claire, her bright eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. She had fallen asleep in the comfort of my chest. I nudged her gently with my wet nose, the vanilla scent stronger against her skin.  
"Mmmm?" she tossed restlessly and her eyes fluttered open, "home time?" Claire mumbled, still half asleep.

I stood up swiftly and she collapsed onto the ground. Rolling my eyes I managed to slide her onto my back and I ran as fast as possible, without moving Claire too much. I felt her tiny hands instinctively grip clumps of my fur as I ran through the forest, dodging the huge trees with ease. It was full moon tonight, ironically enough.

Once I saw the opening leading to Claire's house I slowed, easing Claire off my back gently, trying not to wake her. I changed my form, the bones in my body adjusting, then grabbed the pants tied to my calf and wrenched them on, glancing at Claire to make sure she slept on.  
I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, kissing her forehead gently. I climbed the tree outside her window in quick, fluid movements, leaping gracefully into her room and landing on the balls of my feet. I looked down to see that she was still asleep, comfortable against the heat of my burning skin.  
Triumphant that I had managed such a task, I lay Claire on her bed, taking off her shoes and Jacket before slipping her under the covers. I lay on top of the quilt covering her bed, my arm draped over her, careful so she didn't over heat.  
"Good night my Claire, my angel."

Early that morning I crept silently to Claire's window, sliding it open gently, only to then swiftly make my way to the frosty ground below.  
It was a crisp, Monday morning and Claire would be waking to her alarm clock in around an hour. She had been very restless last night, it kept me awake for most of it. Claire was a fairly deep sleeper, which was really quite dangerous, I thought. She'd sleep through anything, a fire alarm, or a break and enter. The limits were truly endless, and it scared me half to death.

I padded quickly into the forest and started my short walk home. I was hungry and I hoped dad would be up and making his daily morning fry. It seemed no matter what I ate, I kept a reasonably fit body, pact with muscles. Really nothing to complain about. It was the same for everyone else in the pack. Probably due to some weird wolf gene or what not, or the amount of effortless running we did while in the forest.

Didn't really care, point was, I could eat to my bloody hearts content and not gain a morsel of fat. Though, It was pretty hard to fill a pack of fully grown werewolves up.

I let myself into the house, and I could hear dad whistling and as I sniffed the air I could smell the most delicious scent. Even taste the bacon and eggs in my mouth. Drooling slightly, I called out. "Dad, make extra, I'm starved!"  
I heard him laughing in the kitchen, "Same as always then, never nothin' wrong with your appetite, boy."  
"Hah, It'd be a worry if there was!" I laughed, trudging down the narrow hallway to my room. Dad had pulled back the dark blue curtains that hung from either side of the one window, so that the warm light streamed onto my un-made bed.  
"There's new shoes out here for you, Quil." Dad yelled. It'd have to be the fifth pair I'd been through this month.

I opened my closet and pulled out my last remaining black hooded sweatshirt, slipping it over my head.  
My messy black hair swept to my shoulders, which was as long as I intended to grow it, so it wouldn't become an inconvenience while I morphed.

"

Come and get it, Quil!" and with that I sprinted down the hallway and into the kitchen, taking my seat as the chair scaped along the tile floor.  
We both ate in silence for awhile, till Dad set his knife and fork down on his plate and leaned in toward me.  
"What've you got planned for the day, boy?" He asked, watching as I scoffed down the remainders of the eggs an hash browns, "seeing Claire?"  
I contemplated for a second, pushing my plate away and giving a loud long burp before answering, "Yeah, might take her out after she's finished school.."  
Dad raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side, "Out to dinner?"  
"Mmmm," I mumbled, "I owe her big time."  
He shook his head in disbelief and began to clear the table.  
"What about you? any plans, old man?" I inquired, chuckling as Dad walked past and smacked the back of my head.  
"OW!"

Dad had his turn to laugh now as I sat slouched in my chair, rubbing the back of my head. "Your grandfather is holding a council meeting at noon today, and of course, I am expected to attend." he explained, rolling his eyes as he put the dishes on the bench and I lumbered after him to put the salt and pepper shakers away.

Both my grandfather Quil and dad were on the council. Everyone in the small, reservation knew about La Push's dirty little secret. If it weren't for them, Sam, the first in the new pack to begin the change, wouldn't have made it through the first month. He had no family support like the rest of us did, no one who had any idea on what he was going through.

"Well," I said, cracking the bones in my fingers and yawning loudly, "I think I'll go give Jake a visit, see how he's hanging in."  
Dad made a tuttering sound from where he stood at the sink washing the last of the glasses, "That boy is too hard on himself, it was that stupid girls own foolish choice that lead her astray like that, not his."

At that moment, I hoped my eyes burned a deep hole in his back. I had never thought of the Cullen's as a threat or dangerous toward us or humans. Infact, I found the way they chose to live their immortal lives admirable.  
But, I wasn't about to put up a fight with my dad, who stood about an inch or so taller than myself, and defend the Leeches.

Sahera Ateara was a tank. Not literally, obviously, but he might as well have been. My father was bulkier and broader than me, his scalp was bald and his skin a dark tanned tone like my own.

I left the house soon after that, spending the rest of the warm day at Jakes. When two forty five finally came around I began to walk toward La Push's pathetic excuse for a high school, then waited outside patiently, listening for the bell to go off.

When it did a sea of kids began pouring out the gate, yelling and shouting, happy to be out of school. Every now and then I would see a familiar face, La Push was too small to not know everyone, but none of them mattered when Claire came into my view, grinning like mad as she bounded toward me in an elegant way. She was dressed for summer, in a Ramones tee shirt and small, small white shorts. Claire's long tousled hair was drawn back off her face with an immense amount of bobby pins and the hair that was out fell around her slight shoulders in loose curls.

Her eyes lit up, the way they always did when she saw me, as she hurried to my side and pressed herself against me.  
"Whoa, public display of affection, divert your eyes!" I said, chuckling and hugging her closer to my chest.  
"You love it." Claire said, pulling away and adjusting her back pack onto the other shoulder.

My pocket, at that moment, vibrated loudly. Mum had insisted I keep a phone with me at all times. Just because I could morph into a big, hairy, tonne beast doesn't mean her didums can't get into little situations. It was handy to keep in contact with Jake too while we couldn't hear each others thoughts.

Claire sighed and began walking. I grabbed her small, delicate wrist in my over sized hand and tugged her back, pressing the phone to my ear.  
"Talk"  
"Hah, nice." Came a growl from the other end of the line.  
"Paul?"  
"Yeah, dude, its insanely hot, and Embrys here. Meet at the beach?"  
"When did Embry get here?!" I cried, Claire's grin grew bigger across her heart shaped face.  
"This morning," Paul explained, "he is staying with me."  
"Oh right."  
"So, you keen?"  
Paul seemed genuinely happy, and there was no need to break his good mood, "sure, why not." I agreed, my eyes locking with Claire's as I gave her a wide smile. Her eyes sparkled in the light and she smiled back, taking a firm grip of my hand.  
"Aiight, dude, see you soon!" Paul half yelled into the phone with excitement.  
I shut the phone off and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Everyone's going to the beach, think your up for it?" I said, walking hand in hand with Claire down the street, the sun burning down on my skin.  
"Sure, why not.." She said, repeating my words and giving a half hearted smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, squeezing her tiny hand.  
"Nothing, nothing, I just hoped we'd get a little alone time, is all." She answered quickly, smiling up at my to show off her gleaming white teeth against the rosy pink of her lips.  
I instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Claire, how bout this weekend, just you and me go into the city? No interruptions, and I'll take you up on that dinner?"  
Claire's smile grew bigger, "Okay!"  
"Its settled then." I said, smiling back and tapping the tip of her button nose with my finger.

We walked to her house, so that Claire could drop off her bag and get her bathing suit. The we picked up the car and drove up to first beach.  
In the distance, I could already see Leah and Embry splashing in the water. It shone and gleamed down like crystals and the sand and stones were an array of brilliant colours.  
As we walked down Sam, Emily, Seth and Paul all became visible, sitting on a piece of driftwood that had been lodged into the sand facing the ocean. Claire skipped and twirled as she sped toward Emily.  
"Ahhh, its the young lovers." She exclaimed as I caught Claire before she tripped face first into the sand, because of a non - existent bump on the flat surface.  
"Quil?!" A deep, gruff voice yelled out. Embry sprinted from the water. His hair still long, was tied at the nape of his neck and he hadn't changed much from his gangly form. He lunged at me, missing Claire by mere inches, tackling me to the ground.  
"Embry!" I cried, hauling us both from the ground with ease. Embry gave me a big grin, he was almost jumping with pure excitement.  
He turned toward Claire, who stood at my side, and as usual she was absolutely radiant with a happy, joyful glow.  
"Claire?" Embry questioned, "Jeez its only been a year! look how much you've grown!"  
"Its good to see you again, Embry." She said, in her sweet chiming voice, taking my hand in her own and giving it a sharp squeeze that was barely noticeable.  
Embry noticed this though, "So, she knows?"  
"Yep." I nodded, squeezing Claire's hand back.  
Embry chuckled, "You're in on the secret now, there's no going back!"  
The afternoon swept by, everyone happy to be together and having fun. But, I could sense something was off.

* * *

Claire Young.

I tied my hair back off my face, sliding pins in to hold it secure and in place.  
Tonight was the night Quil had promised to take me out. I had no idea where he would be taking me, so, I had kept my clothing casual and simple, but nice. My skirt flowed to just above my knees and the black tank top fitted snugly to the curve of my torso. I carried my matching black jacket... In case the weather turned nasty like it usually did.

I looked at my watch and it told me I still had another hour to wait. With a sigh I lay back on my floor, staring up at nothing in particular, and enjoying the last of the sunlight on my bare legs.

I closed my eyes and hummed the tune I'd had stuck in my head all day, but, suddenly, the light and sun vanished. I opened my eyes, only to see a massive figure standing over my head.  
"Oh!" I yelped in surprise, Quil grunted back, and I could instantly tell this wasn't a pleasant call, "you're not supposed to be here for another hour? what if I had been naked?"  
He didn't laugh at my joke, just grunted again.  
"What're you doing here then?"  
"Leah imprinted."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Quil hesitated, "You knew?"  
Now I hesitated, "..yes?"  
"Didn't you think to tell me?" Quil half shouted, and as I result, I flinched and his anger disappeared as quickly as it had come, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Claire."  
I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. I knew he was just under stress, Quil never lost his temper with me if he didn't have a good reason to.  
He sighed dramatically.  
"She's run off," He explained and my heart began to thump in my chest, my eyes growing wide, " I have to help with the search.. I'm going to have to postpone our date."  
Now, it was my turn to sigh as I stared up at the ceiling again.  
"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper as he lay next to me.  
"Not your fault," I whispered back, taking Quil's hand gingerly in my own, "don't be sorry."

We lay in silence for awhile, our hearts beating thuds were the only things I could hear. His hammered with consistency, slowly, but not too slow. It could have been the single, most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"I have to go now, Claire." Quil said gently, stroking his hand against my cheek. It burned as if he had a hot, raging fever.  
He searched over my face, his brows pulling close together, full of concern, "I'll be back later tonight, get your school work done."  
I smiled at Quil, "You sound like my mom."  
He chuckled softly, taking his hand off my face - which now burned red hot - and gliding toward the window, "I love you." He said tenderly, and without saying another word, he leaped from the sill he crouched upon. I heard a light thud as he hit the ground.  
"I love you too." I whispered into the darkness.

I spent the rest of the night doing my biology homework, not that I actually gave a toss about how thick cardiac muscle was, or whether it was voluntary or involuntary in movement. But, Quil had asked me too.. and it passed the time quicker than it would have if I had done nothing.

Mom and Chloe had gone out to the Clearwater's for dinner, thinking I'd be out for tea with Quil. So, naturally, I had to fend for myself in the kitchen. I ended up making fried chicken. The food sizzled and spat in the pan as I tossed it and turned it, making sure it was cooked all the way through.

Once the food was settled on my plate I sat on the living room floor, reaching over to snap the television to life. It flickered, then the news appeared on the small box.  
I had already read the paper this morning. The only headline that caught my eye said..

****

LIFE SUCKED FROM WITHIN

The eye catching front page was.. almost haunting. Of course, that was exactly the effect they wanted. As I read further, I realized they were dead right..

_47 year old Jaime Greensworth was found dead this morning in Port Angeles, behind a dumpster in an alleyway just off Jares street. His body looked beyond untouched, aside from the huge rip down the victims throat.._

I stopped reading for a second, acid like bile rising in my mouth. Was the graphic detail really necessary? I thought, clutching my throat. Once I had recovered I carried on reading the small print down the page.

_.."The situation is disturbing," Officer Dalender reports, "all blood drained from the body entirely. Not a drop spilled, though, the gash in Greensworth's neck is deep and would, should, have made a god awful mess."  
The information is disturbing, Greensworth family are absolutely mortified by what has over come them. Mourning their loss, they had no comment when we tried to talk to them.  
Police suspect that we could be undergoing a situation very like what happened not so long ago. A huge amount of deaths dealt with the same way, but were stopped abruptly. The person who was behind the killing was never caught, but after this very recent, troublesome news, the case is officially re-opened.  
"The victims neck almost looks as though he has been bitten and ripped, this burst a very vital artery, which would have caused alot of blood to be spilled," Medical consultant, Dr Jaraney told us, "scary thought, as there was no blood found at the site of death."  
There is always the thought, maybe he was moved after his death. Though the body shows no evidence of being dragged, it could be possible..._

I stopped reading after that again. Whoever the reporter had been, really had it in for the gory details. I felt a wave of sympathy for the mans family. But, my main concern was what had been the killer.

I knew, and it made sick inside, my stomach knotted and tightened as I thought of the enemies of my home town, of my people, so close to us. A chilling shiver ran down my spine. I suddenly craved Quil's comforting embrace, his warm skin and sweet, husky scent.

I tried desperately to push away the thought, but it was impossible. Quil was permanently etched into my mind. I stared out through the light, netting curtain into the dark night. My thoughts on the wolf pack I loved so much, and the wolf I loved so much more.


End file.
